


Crumpled Notes & Cupcakes

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Ginny and Pansy console Hermione after Draco avoids her advances.Prompt: Broken. Laundry. Cigarette. “It’s okay. I don’t have feelings.” (Curtesy of starrnobella)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



_ Crumpled Notes and Cupcakes _

Storming into the flat, Hermione slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing through the living area. She stood in the entry way, breathing heavy and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down her flushed cheeks. Within seconds, a commotion was heard from one of the bedrooms to the right, and Ginny stumbled into view. Her red hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun, and she looked frightened.

“Good Godric,” the redhead exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of her flat mate and best friend. “What’s with slamming the front door? I thought we were under attack!” Crossing her arms, she glared at Hermione, but upon seeing the tears in her eyes, her tough façade dropped. “Hermione? What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, Hermione couldn’t help the few tears that leaked from her eyes. “Oh, it’s so silly, Ginny. I took your advice and sent Draco that note today.” She brushed angrily at her tears, stepping around Ginny so she could head further into the living room. She plopped onto their worn couch, hiding her face in her hands.

Sighing, Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit by her friend. “Alright…,” she began, voice full of apprehension. “And what happened?” She was almost afraid of the answer, but she leaned back against the armrest, crossing her legs next to Hermione on the couch.  

“He—he…he crumpled it up!” Hermione’s hands uncovered her face, her brown eyes wide with apparent shock. “He glanced at the note and then just crumpled it up right there in front of me! Oh, Gin, I was so mortified!” She flopped back, her head resting on the cushion, eyes falling closed.

“Wow,” Ginny mumbled. “What a complete and utter twat.” She laughed then, and Hermione opened one eye to peer at her in question.

“What’s so funny? I spent all day coming up with what to say to him, and then he just throws my words aside!” Pushing to her feet, the bushy haired witch began to pace the length of the carpet. “I mean, it’s not like we’re a couple or anything…I don’t even know if he really likes me! I thought there was something there, but now, who knows?”

“Men suck, Hermione. I’ve told you this a million times,” Getting up from the couch, Ginny made her way towards the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards, throwing random ingredients onto the counter.  

“How can you say that?” Whining in a most uncharacteristic way, Hermione followed behind Ginny, hopping up to sit on the counter near where the ingredients were piling up. “It’s not like you’re the one here with their heart a _broken_ mess!”

“Oh, really?” Stopping what she was doing, Ginny turned to glare at her friend. “And where is Harry lately? I’ve not seen him in weeks! Off gallivanting with Ron on their mission to visit every single Quidditch stadium from here to Peru!” She slammed her hand down on the counter, scattering the bright orange measuring cups that were sitting there. “Never even thought to ask me, and I love Quidditch…”

“Ugh, you’re right…men suck.”

“Exactly, and that’s why tonight we’re going to forget all about them.” With renewed enthusiasm, Ginny began assembling her ingredients, measuring out flour, sugar, and baking powder. “Besides, you can’t have a broken heart, Hermione. You’re not in love with Draco are you?”

“Love!?” She sputtered, cheeks reddening. “Absolutely not…but I have developed feelings for him, as you know.”

“Well, there you have it then…there’s no reason to bother with him. He’s a jerk, always has been, and always will be.” Giving Hermione her best smile, Ginny handed over a bowl filled with sugar and butter. “Now get to stirring. We’ve got cupcakes to make.”

Feeling slightly better, Hermione took the bowl and began to cream together the ingredients, still sitting on top of the counter. The front door opened then and in walked Pansy carrying her laundry basket and smoking a cigarette. She dropped the basket by the door before kicking it closed and striding toward the kitchen. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took in the scene before her. “Okay, who got dumped?”

Ginny snorted, taking the bowl from Hermione to add eggs and vanilla. “Not _dumped_ …but Draco did crumple up the note Hermione gave him today.”

“Seriously?” The dark-haired witch flicked at a bit of egg shell, a smirk growing on her lips. “Do you want me to talk to him?” She put out her cigarette in a spare ashtray before quirking an eyebrow at the brunette.

“Absolutely not!” Hermione shrieked, her face growing red once more. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is, that will only make things worse.”

“What are you talking about,” Pansy asked as she watched Ginny begin to scoop batter into a cupcake pan. “Draco and I are old mates, and from everything you’ve told us, he’s clearly interested in you.”

“Exactly,” Ginny said taking the tray to the oven. She tapped the appliance with her wand before putting the tray inside. “Which is why I told you to write him that note.” With the cupcakes in the oven, Ginny turned her attention to the frosting. She added butter and powdered sugar to a bowl with a bit of milk and vanilla, using her wand to stir it all together.

“He’s just _shy_ ,” Pansy said with a whine. “Always has been, and always will be. He puts on a good front, but when it comes to relationships, he’s as timid as a little first year.”

“You would know,” Ginny teased, flicking a bit of teal frosting at her friend.

Pretending to take offense, Pansy wiped the icing from her cheek. “It’s okay. I don’t have feelings,” she said deadpan before popping her icing covered finger into her mouth.

Hermione giggled at her best friend’s antics, sliding from the counter to start a pot of coffee. “I don’t know, I guess I thought we were getting somewhere. He was so flirty and fun last week at work, and then…boom! Nothing! He takes one look at my note and crumples it up.” She shrugged, getting three mugs from the clean dish rack.

“I’m telling you,” Pansy explained, taking the cupcakes from the oven while Ginny put the finishing touches on the icing. “Give him some time, he’ll come around.”

“As much as it pains me to admit, Pansy’s right.” When the witch in question pretended to faint from shock, Ginny elbowed her in the ribs, sending them both into peals of laughter. “He probably likes you, but he could be a bit wary about the fact that you’ve just ended your relationship with Ron.”

“Oh,” Pansy exclaimed while spooning colorful frosting onto a cupcake and sprinkling edible glitter on top. “I bet that’s it. He probably wants to be sure you’re emotionally available before getting into anything with you. He doesn’t share well.” She pulled a face, sticking a strawberry atop the cupcake Ginny held out to her.

Hermione processed this information, pouring the freshly made coffee into their mugs. She levitated the mugs into the air, watching as they carefully settled themselves onto the table in front of the couch. Grabbing a cupcake for herself, she followed Ginny and Pansy into the living room, piling onto the couch in between them. They were right, of course. They always were. If Draco did like her, maybe she was coming on too strong. She’d back off for now and see what happened.

It was like Ginny and Pansy always told her, there was no reason to rush into things. What would be, would be. C’est la vie and all that nonsense. She smiled thoughtfully as she took a sip of her coffee, admiring the beautiful cupcake her friends had made to raise her spirits. If nothing came of this with Draco, it wouldn’t be the end of the world because no matter what, she would always have her girls.


End file.
